Return of Shadow
by LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12
Summary: Well this oneShot concern small time between FFXIV storyline and FF XIV ARR that crossovers with Deus Ex. Well this is placeholder filler before a official sequel that comes with FF XIV ARR story :)


**AN: This well willbe an oneshot FanFiction from me, also this is an tie-in to Shadows of Past FF XIV and DX fanfic as this is midquel evolving from FF XIV story to FF XIV ARR timeline so this is cannon too :).**

**Disclaimer : LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 not own anything into this OneShot. SE owns all :).**

Return Of Shadow Oneshot- An FFXIV/FF XIV ARR oneshot crossover with DX:HR.

Its well been nearly one year when Seventh Umbral Era happened onto Eorzea and peace ended remembered that well as she prayed for Eorzea survival since those Garleans tried to use descend of Second Moon known as Dalamud to give strike against Primals, but in End that plan turned on their unknowed release of Elder Primal known as Bahamut as Dalamud ended on kind of orbital Prison builded specially by Allagan Empire to impirson that Primal into orbit, and well second try of Sealing Bahamut into new one not worked as It breaked out and some of Adventurers ,and well the Ancient Hyur of Gridania was teleported into unknown by last spell of Leader of Order of Twelve Louisoix and nothing new on their status was been heard from that fateful day that began year 7000 and new Era. Also Garleans given again defeat disapperared from Mor'dhona fields into unknown, as it was been rumored that this try of Invasion been plan of Noel van Darnus and Gaius Balesar, but one of those Garlean Legatus was been confirmed to be dead before fight.

The Eorzean world well after this disaster reformed again and after Meteor strikes all in end rebuilded City States and their powers, but still that fate of Adventurers that clashed with Garlean Empire was unknown.

* * *

As Mi'qote Healer Alice well hard token that disconnection with her friend what was been an Gridanian Ancient, she liked to be in near him and now some of more powerful people of GC also gone she still not believed that he was dead, as she prayed to Twelve for his return.

Well her prayers was been heard one time...

* * *

Mord'hona, Year 7000, 3 months after Big battle of Eorzean Alliance against Garlean Empire.

This battlefield well also changed, in place of destroyed by Bahamut Castrum Novumm an Garlean complex now layed his Lair, and also some of terrain had changed with more mountain look of this Eorzean place.

There well a light apeared an given an returning warrior of Gridanian GC and well Ancient of that City state an look of newly reformed after Dalamud Descent look of area.

There also from time to time would be seen abandoned flags of all three GCs of Eorzea what chosen to retreat after that nearly looseable fight.

He just awoken in this similiar but new terrain and well thinked if he can summon his trusty chocobo to get onto gridania in one day and used his Chocobo whistle, well results been suprising.

"Kweh!"

The golden chocobo with saddle what also had now Gridanian GC ornament on saddle camed very fastly, and well nearly again crushed its owner.

That somehow maked him laugh again but well he needed fastly to get onto Gridania, and Central Shroud. Somehow he wanted to see Alice Again.

* * *

Central Shroud, later night at small camp where some GC recruits been trained.

Alice chosen to return into Gridania after her tended to some recruits that unfortanerly chosen to give themselves arrow wounds and well some time when she chosen to get normal transport Chocobo she heard another Chocobo voice.

"Kweh"

Her eyes bulged as it was been that one Golden Chocobo what she remembered been mount of Ancient Hyur of Gridania but she not seen him. She chosen to pet Chocobo, it gently nuzzled her also when she heard an voice of male

" Alice"

Well she also seen him now in his slightly reddened GC outfit, it had some scrapes from fight or fall, but he was alright and well alive.

She allowed only one word, and it was an Ancient name before she nearly jumped onto him.

" I thinked that you been dead, its nearly one year after that dready battle that I know that you been forced to paticipate but well I been in fear that I loosen you when all Gridanian GC people returned and you not been with them"

"Alice" He responded" I been too near an that ground zero where been retry of rechaining of that Elder Primal. What I remember that Elezen male Louisouix ended sending us onto future, but well I been retaken now as Twelve chosen to release me onto this year not like others, the others will come next year but Im afraid that they will be not easilly recognized as heroes, as some people will not remember them, I only remeber from that time, that we all been branded with Mark of Twelve as their envoys"

She was been shocked to hear that Her well loved one was chosen By Twelve Eorzean gods to be their Envoy in Eorzea.

" But remember that I still love you, and in End when we will again had to fight those Garlean Empire this time I want to fight with you against them, not for you to do this alone"

That she told and well even for first time she allowed to be brave and kissed him for first time. She was this time not afraid to show her feelings that started to exhalate from time of first meeting him in Sixth Astral Era and her worry time of those first months of Seventh Umbral Era.

She was again not afraid and wanted to stay by his side.


End file.
